Love is Blind
by Immortal Nymph
Summary: She's blind. He's given up on his kill streak. She doesn't want his help. He wants to redeem himself. Better summary inside! WORTH YOUR WHILE!
1. Summary

**"Love is Blind"**

On one of her adventures, the dazzling weasel Misao becomes temporarily blind! Without any of the Oniwaban members at her side, Misao is helpless in every way. Until along came a wanderer, ex-right hand man of Shishio. With a bit of convincing and a truce, the young man helps Misao along the way as he escorts her back to Kyoto. A friendship grows between the fox and the weasel, and soon love comes in. But one thing comes in between. Misao has no idea that her new friend is Soujiro Seta.

This is just a preview of what's to (definitely) come. I would really appreciate it if you guys left a little review or something, telling me if I should dump this idea in the trash or keep it. Thanks a bunch, for even just looking at this.

With lots of luv,

Immortal Nymph


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:** Two Worlds Apart

* * *

_"Life is fair to no one." _

**.:Misao:.**

"Stupid kid, no one messes with Makimachi Misao." She muttered, stomping through the grass, looking down at her feet. "I should've hurt him more. Way much more. I should've shown him how ninjas really fight." The raven-haired teenager kept on, fuming silently. She suddenly twirled around, shook a fist in the air, and yelled: "NO ONE CALLS ME A WEASEL! I AM THE LEADER OF THE ONIWABAN GROUP! IDIOT!" Birds that were hiding in the trees, fluttered out at her voice.

She was very angry. She was no longer that little 15 year old everyone poked fun at. She had grown! She had wits, curves, and sharper skills! Sure she was just 16, no big difference for others. But to her it was a huge step from being Misao the Weasel to Misao the Leader.

Misao sighed, frustrated that her old nickname still followed her, even when she was so far away from Kyoto. Her beloved Aoshi was no longer hers. He had fallen for the lovely doctor, Megumi Takani.

Her eyes grew fires in them as that name rung in her head. Subconsciously she flashed out her kunai, the grudge she held against Megumi pouring out. "He picked her. He…loves _her_! And not me…." She spoke to herself, feeling a bit gloomy.

She hissed at her own weakness and put back the kunai. "Whatever, not my problem anyways. I don't need him anymore." She tried assuring herself.

"Besides, he was never my ty—Mou!" Misao jumped back when she accidentally stepped on something that croaked and inflated itself under her shoe.

With wide eyes she looked at the toad that glared at her. "Stupid frog." She rolled her eyes, coming to her senses. She saw that it was still glaring at her and glared back. "What's your deal? I'm sorry, alright?" She crouched down in front of it and gave it a scolding look. "I'm already ticked off, ok? So turn around and hop off." She glared even more when she noticed that it wasn't obeying her and reached out to touch it.

That's when it happened.

The toad turned around, getting Misao to raise an eyebrow, and fired its pee at her. Straight into both of her eyes. Misao yelped and fell back, rubbing her eyes vigorously.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She cried out, the urine burning her eyes. She kept rubbing and rasping, cursing and yelling. The pee still burned and all she could do was wipe her eyes. Soon after the blazing sensation stopped, she slowly opened her eyes.

And saw nothing but blackness.

She blinked, but saw nothing. She felt herself blink, but couldn't see! Panic rose in her throat and she wanted to scream but told herself to calm down. "Breathe, Misao. Breathe." She chanted, blinking and blinking. She closed her eyes and opened them again, the thought of not seeing, coming to her mind. Her eyes watered up and tears began to fall. "Please no…" She whispered, not wanting to stop trying to restore her sight. She rubbed and blinked, blinked and rubbed, but nothing worked.

Reluctantly falling into defeat, Misao hugged her knees to her chest and placed her chin on her knees, staring into oblivion.

"I'm blind…." She shuddered, and began to silently cry.

* * *

_"Learning to Breathe"_

**.:Soujiro:.**

He plodded down the streets, his usual smile on. He past couples, young and old, and children whose eyes glittered with happiness. Would he ever find that happiness? Did he want that kind of happiness? Did he deserve it?

He shook his head, making all those thoughts disappear. _I'm not gonna ruin such a nice day with these questions_. He thought to himself, squinting in the sunlight.

He had spent enough days in the little town, and now he was off to venture around, searching for the truth that the ex-hitokiri Battousai told him about. So far he was only on his first year, and still no luck.

He had few friends and though they pleaded for him to stay, he knew he had to leave. As much as he wanted to please them, he wasn't going to be happy without knowing that he had finally found his truth.

"Seta-san! Seta-san, wait!" A voice called out from behind.

Soujiro turned around, scanning through the crowds. He set his eyes on a girl, no older than eleven, and smiled sincerely, the smile reaching his eyes this time.

Her hazel eyes gleamed with delight when she locked eyes with him, as she reached him.

"Seta-san." She smiled, standing before him. She suddenly pouted at him, causing him to smile embarrassed. "You were going to leave without saying a proper goodbye." She told him, looking at the ground.

"I didn't want to disturb you and your family, Miss Akemi."

She shot her head up, eyes full of tears. "But still!" She complained and abruptly hugged him.

Soujiro was shock at her action, but hugged back, hearing her cry.

"Miss Akemi…I'll come visit. I promise." He cooed, feeling sad for leaving the girl who had grown so attached to him. She stepped away from him and wiped her tears.

"You swear?" She looked at him expectantly.

Soujiro nodded.

"Cross your heart hope to die, stick a needle in your eye?" She questioned.

Soujiro chuckled and nodded. "As a rurouni, I promise."

Akemi smiled, blushing as she looked at him. "Well…My mother, told me to give you this. If you get hurt. It's a cream sort of thing." She sniffled, pulling out a little bottle from inside her sleeve and gave it to him. "Please take it. Don't say no." She warned him, knowing that the polite swordsman would try to decline.

Soujiro grabbed it and bowed. "Thank you. Please tell your family that I owe them a lot and somehow I will repay them." He straightened up and smiled once again.

"….I'll…I'll miss you." She stammered, extremely red.

Soujiro didn't know why she was suddenly so red in the face but kept smiling. "Well…Thanks for everything, Miss Akemi. Sayonara." With that he turned around and continued walking heading for the forest. He looked over his shoulder and saw that she was still there.

"I love you, Seta Soujiro!" She yelled out.

Soujiro stopped, stunned for a while. _I love you….Soujiro?_ He kept on walking, still surprised.

_Who would love me…..?_


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **Clash Between Swords

* * *

_"Things could always get worse, when they're bad."_

**.:Misao:.**

It took a couple of days for the ninja to pull herself back together. Her pride (and ego) wouldn't let her mourn over the new flaw. Yes, she fell, and tripped, and bumped into trees, and had hard times trying to find shelter during the cold June rains, but she kept on. That was the thing about Misao. She was such a strong person, such a fighter.

With twigs in her hair, bags under her dazed eyes, small scratches and minor bruises, she carefully sat down against an oak tree. "I'm starving." She mumbled, her stomach growled in agreement.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I better not die here alone. That would be such a great ending to my life. Makimachi Misao: Died from starvation due to the frog piss that sprayed in her eyes causing her blindness." She spoke to herself sarcastically.

For 2 days straight, the young girl hadn't eaten. She tried a couple of berry bushes but found them to be bad tasting and slightly poisonous.

Being alone in a forest, all she had as a companion… was herself. But that would change soon.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts...Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head..." Misao sung to herself.

It was the only thing she could do to keep herself entertained.

* * *

**.:Soujiro:.**

Close by, dressed in blue, Soujiro was filling up his canteen with water. He had decided to travel through the forest, wanting to be away from civilization for a while. He was quite intrigued by how clear the water seemed.

"OUCH! SON OF A ---!"

Soujiro snapped his head towards the voice. He blinked in confusion and stood up.

"STUPID LITTLE ---ARRGGH!"

"...Someone's not happy." Soujiro smiled and sweat-dropped. Curiosity overtook him, and he followed the loud cursing and threats.

"Retarded grasshopper, whatever it was." Misao growled, standing up, fuming.

Soujiro stood a few feet away from her, surprised to see who it was.

"I thought only sailors cursed like that." He spoke with his usual fake glee.

Misao twirled at the sound of his voice and looked frantically to spot him. But she couldn't.

"Who the hell are you?" She snapped, not having a good day.

"...You don't remember me?" Soujiro asked coming closer.

Misao had her kunai magically appear between her slender fingers and whispered lowly: "I don't need to see to kill."

Soujiro raised an eyebrow, puzzled by what she meant. He looked at her, and realized it.

"You're blind, Miss Makimachi."


End file.
